


A Determination of Truth

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-02
Updated: 2004-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Post-colonization hurt/comfort.  Krycek meets Scully's "friend."





	A Determination of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Dedication and Acknowledgements: This fic is dedicated to Elaine, Lady Archivist of FHSA. Thanks go to my betas, Kachera and Hammerhead, for asking questions like "Exactly where was entry made?" and "What's with all the 'small' stuff?" and general grammar clean-up. That'll teach me to try and write in someone else's voice. I'll just stick with my own (several). 

 

 

His arms burned in their sockets as he was manhandled up the echoing stairs, down the clinically barren hall, and into a large conference room.

 

"Scully," Mulder said, drawing the attention of the woman who appeared to take up much more space than she actually could.

 

Scully focused on Mulder and the man being held with his hands cuffed behind his back. "Krycek," she acknowledged dryly. She straightened up from the map-covered table, moving around the several other men and few women who were also examining and discussing the movements of supplies and forces.

 

"I found him in sector 24. He said he was inside the colonist outpost there, that he knows its weak points, and he wants to help the resistance," Mulder summarized quickly, keeping a firm grip on the bicep of the man he'd captured.

 

"Is he telling the truth?" Scully asked, studying the face of the man gazing steadily at his shoes. He fidgeted restlessly, glancing upward now and then just far enough that Scully could glimpse the dark green behind his lashes. 

 

"I think Piper would be the best judge of that, don't you?" Mulder replied.

 

Scully nodded. "Krycek, look at me," she ordered. Not as challenging as "FBI! Freeze!" but still the voice of a woman who had grown accustomed to obedience.

 

He obeyed, and kept his gaze as far from challenge as he could make it. He needed their goodwill, and cooperation, and it was evident that Scully was the one he really needed to convince since she was obviously in charge.

 

She studied his submissive expression, gauging his sincerity and estimating his response to what she was going to do.

 

"We should do this in private. Take him to your rooms; we'll be over in five minutes."

 

\-- 

 

"Walter, guess what I found!" Mulder announced as he guided Krycek more gently into the large dorm room.

 

Walter Skinner stepped out of the tiny kitchen. "Has Scully seen him?" he asked.

 

"Yeah, she'll be over in a few so Piper can verify his story."

 

"Who the hell is Piper?" Krycek asked, sounding belligerent but looking like he expected a blow.

 

Mulder meant to explain, but he was interrupted by Scully's arrival much quicker than she'd said.

 

He let her in, leaving the still-bound Krycek standing in the middle of the room.

 

"I have another debriefing to hold in ten minutes, so let's make this quick," she said. "Krycek, I'm sorry, but we don't exactly have time to coddle you. Mulder, Skinner?"

 

Without further instruction, the men moved to hold Krycek firmly. Scully faced him and summoned Piper.

 

Krycek struggled briefly, but was held as his confusion hadn't yet evolved into panic. One look at Scully's eyes changed that.

 

The bright blue irises peeked through the black film swimming over her eyes. The oil that had once inhabited Krycek, that came from the bottom of the ocean on the Piper Maru, was in control of Scully's body.

 

Krycek stopped breathing.

 

Scully's hand reached out to touch him.

 

He screamed.

 

Krycek threw himself back, nearly wresting himself from the grip of the two men. His feet flailed as he lost balance but still tried to move as far away and as fast as possible. The reasoning part of his brain was totally drowned by the need to escape and the desperate fear that filled him.

 

He continued screaming in denial and terror, forcing his two captors back with him until he was against a wall.

 

He was panting, beyond vocalization, pinned against the wall of the room with his own personal demon following after him, reaching for him, ready to devour his soul. His eyes searched the men holding him for mercy.

 

"Piper, wait just a minute."

 

"No time," she replied.

 

"Not long," Mulder pleaded.

 

Scully's body was still.

 

Mulder touched Krycek's face, and it immediately turned toward him in panic and pleading. "It will be okay. The oil is not going to take you; she's just going to touch you for a moment."

 

Skinner was stroking Krycek's arm comfortingly, unable to do anything else in response to the blind panic. Krycek turned his head to see Skinner's expression. Skinner nodded. "You'll be fine."

 

Mulder nodded to Piper. Krycek's fear was still overpowering, but he was able to at least submit to her touch. If she'd tried to kiss him, he would have passed out, but she simply allowed her palm to contact the smooth skin of his stomach where his shirt had bunched up, revealing a concave abdomen.

 

Krycek didn't feel the miniscule particles of oil that exuded through her skin and into his, carrying a bit of the oilien consciousness into his brain to share his thoughts for a brief moment, before returning to its source.

 

The oil left Scully's eyes and she lifted her hand. A thin film of oil remained on his skin in the shape of her hand.

 

"He's clear," she announced. Then she apologized. "I'm sorry we couldn't be gentler. A unit just came back from patrol with information critical to the mission tonight. Whether the men leaving in twenty minutes will ever come back depends on what we get out of the debriefing. We'll need to set up a time to debrief you tomorrow; we have plans for the outpost in sector 24 soon, too."

 

She looked at Mulder and Skinner. "Take care of him. This wasn't easy."

 

Mulder gave her his best "yeah, I could tell" smirk and watched her leave.

 

Krycek gave up any contribution to holding his own weight, and suddenly dragged at their hands, sliding down the wall to the floor.

 

"Lean forward," Skinner instructed gently, "and we'll get you out of these cuffs."

 

Krycek was unresponsive. His eyes were glazed and focused somewhere around Tucson.

 

Seated on the floor, Mulder read the suggestion in Skinner's eyes, and wrapped his arms around Krycek, pulling him into a hug, holding him gently so his hands were away from the wall. Krycek didn't resist, but didn't help either. He just lay lax in Mulder's arms while Skinner removed the metal bands from his wrists.

 

Skinner tenderly moved Krycek's hands to more comfortable positions on each side of Mulder. Mulder continued to hold Krycek, and instinctively began a shallow rocking.

 

Krycek began trembling, then suddenly clutched at Mulder as if he was the only safe thing in the world. His breath came in short, hitching gasps, exhaling a soft cry of "oh, god."

 

Mulder cuddled him closer and made soft soothing noises, looking helplessly at Skinner.

 

Skinner nodded at some internal comment and left the room. Mulder didn't know what was going on, and wasn't able to find out with 180 pounds of sobbing assassin in his lap.

 

Skinner returned, clad only in flannel pajama bottoms, to catch Mulder's eye and jerk his head in the direction of their bedroom. Mulder nodded in understanding.

 

The only sound was Krycek's strained breathing. The small noises turned to loud whimpers when Skinner tried to pull him away from Mulder, and he shrugged off the touch to burrow deeper into Mulder's arms.

 

Mulder cradled Krycek as well as he was able as he raised a hand for Skinner to grasp. With brute strength Skinner hauled Mulder, who held Krycek like a baby, to his feet. Skinner steadied Mulder as he stumbled, the weight of Krycek heavy in his arms, before carefully walking into the bedroom to sit on the bed.

 

Together they managed to maneuver Krycek's clothing off without disturbing him too much from where he clung to Mulder. Eyes wide and unseeing, he seemed oblivious to his limbs being moved like a giant doll, except that he returned his arms to their places wrapped around Mulder's ribs as soon as each sleeve was pulled off.

 

Mulder eased his own hand between them to work the buttons of his own clothing, and with Skinner's assistance, he soon wore only his leopard print briefs.

 

Finally undressed, Mulder moved Krycek toward the center of the giant bed. The covers had been turned down, and Skinner slid in behind Krycek before pulling the blankets up to cover all three of them.

 

Krycek was still not responding to any external stimulation, traumatized by the confrontation of his deepest horror. But the calming noises and steady touches of the men on either side soothed him, and he slowly drifted to sleep.

 

Mulder and Skinner felt the body between them relax in stages. Every few minutes Krycek would take a deeper breath and his muscles became perceptibly more lax as he released it. When he finally had less muscle tone than a wet rag, Mulder whispered to Skinner.

 

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

 

"Does it involve nudity?" he answered.

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm game, but I think we should wait for him to make the first move."

 

Mulder paused, processing that answer. "What about the resistance?"

 

"Piper cleared him. That means he's as devoted to evicting the colonists as the rest of us. How much he helps depends on how much he trusts us."

 

"That might not be very much," Mulder said regretfully. "I wasn't exactly gentle with him when I brought him in."

 

"You do the best you can with what you have. You didn't know then what you know now."

 

"I'll just have to make up for it," he stated.

 

Mulder brushed his fingers gently through the hair at Krycek's temple before resting his hand on Skinner's shoulder, and dropping into his own slumber.

 

\-- 

 

Krycek rose peacefully from his deep slumber, cradled in warmth. He sighed a little, relaxed in the coziness, thinking back to determine where he was and why.

 

His eyes snapped open and he froze at the memory of the swimming black eyes above the delicate hand reaching for him. He concentrated on keeping his breaths even, once he started breathing again.

 

"Alex? Are you awake?" Mulder's voice asked gently.

 

Krycek nodded into Mulder's chest.

 

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Mulder thought it would be a good idea to get that out of the way. "I didn't need to be so rough with you."

 

Krycek shook his head in a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry about it," he whispered, distracted by the memory of Scully's face with absolutely no expression as it approached him.

 

Skinner shifted behind him. "Good morning," he said, and Krycek could hear the warmth of a smile in his voice. A rustle of bedclothes and more movement, then Krycek was pressed a little more deeply into Mulder's chest as Skinner leaned over to give his partner a tiny kiss.

 

Skinner lay back down, and he and Mulder waited for Krycek to break the silence.

 

"Was that - Piper?" he finally asked softly. "In Scully?"

 

"Yeah," Mulder confirmed, stroking the man in his arms soothingly. "The oil alien from the Piper Maru, which controlled you for a while, is now in Scully. They have a relationship, of sorts. It behaves more like a symbiont than an invader or parasite. It doesn't take over unless Scully asks it to, and even then it can be hard to tell which one is in charge. They spent a long time coming to terms before Scully consented to be infected."

 

Krycek shuddered, and Skinner joined the comforting caresses. In one sense, it seemed absurd to be comforting a jaded warrior.

 

But to Krycek, it seemed perfectly natural to seek a safe human connection after the shock and distress of the previous evening.

 

It was that sense of normality that drove Krycek to give in to his need for human touch. He snuggled deeper into Mulder and pressed his lips against the bare skin of his chest.

 

Mulder's breath hitched and he sought Skinner's eyes to share the lust that those lips aroused. He couldn't control the impulse to twitch his hips against Krycek's belly.

 

Krycek groaned.

 

Skinner shifted behind him, and Krycek protested, thinking he was going to move away.

 

Krycek grabbed the hand that was rising from his side and used it to pull Skinner closer. "Don't go," he groaned, rubbing his cheek against Mulder.

 

Skinner hummed an agreement and pressed his body closer.

 

"I need ...." Krycek's voice trailed off. "I thought that creature was gone. That I was safe. For years I thought I'd never see it again. After the silo .."

 

"It's okay," Mulder murmured. "You are safe with us."

 

"Show me," Krycek demanded, and lunged up to bury his face in Mulder's neck. "I need - you."

 

"I'm right here," Mulder whispered, pressing a kiss into Krycek's hair.

 

"We both are," Skinner added, snuggling closer.

 

Krycek moaned at the desperate need for touch growing inside him. It morphed into a quiet arousal, and he writhed sensuously against the men holding him.

 

Mulder caught Skinner's eye and smiled. "Does that qualify as a first move?" he mouthed silently.

 

Skinner's answering smile showed only in his eyes as he leaned down to press a tangled chain of tiny kisses across Krycek's back. Krycek began trembling, this time with pleasure, not fear. Large hands and soft lips trailed over his back, building the tiny flame of need into a fire.

 

Krycek pressed back into the caresses, moving his lower body suggestively. He pulled Mulder with him, nuzzling the soft skin beside the base of Mulder's throat.

 

Slowly, the passion built between them. Skinner worshipped Krycek's back. Krycek moved luxuriously under the warm touch, making love with his mouth to Mulder's neck until Mulder pressed him gently over onto his back.

 

Skinner squirmed out of the way, moving his attentions to the arm and shoulder nearest him, then exploring onto Krycek's chest. Mulder copied Skinner's movements, holding Krycek's wrist down gently to emphasize that he wanted Krycek to just enjoy, not reciprocate.

 

Together they licked gently up and down Krycek's torso, building without effort the flames of desire into a blaze that consumed all three of them. Almost simultaneously they approached Krycek's neglected nipples. The sensation of having both suckled and laved, nipped and suckled again drove Krycek nearly insane.

 

He bucked his hips in a helpless search for stimulation. His new lovers responded, one wrapping a hand around his aching cock, and the other sending a hand to cradle his balls and caress the sensitive ridge behind them. Their own urges were ignored as they focused on pleasuring the beautiful and tragic man between them.

 

Desperate noises emerged from Krycek's throat as he responded to the attention. Within moments he was babbling, and the rising crescendo of his cries alerted the lovers to the imminent fulfillment. As if it was rehearsed, Mulder suddenly lifted his mouth to Krycek's, swallowing the screams that resulted from the synchronized application of the moist heat in Skinner's mouth to Krycek's throbbing arousal.

 

Krycek exploded into orgasm instantly, without time to even consider prolonging the ecstasy.

 

Krycek relaxed, gasping, into the mattress. Mulder shifted to cover him with his warm body, shedding his shorts while miraculously maintaining lip lock with the bleary eyed man. Skinner moved behind Mulder, grabbing the lube as he rose.

 

Mulder continued kissing Krycek gently during Skinner's preparations. His ass twitched at every delicate touch as the cool slickness was spread into his opening and beyond. He groaned into Krycek's mouth, and Krycek raised himself out of the afterglow enough to realize that the show wasn't over.

 

Mulder licked the inside of Krycek's mouth in time with Skinner's probing. He paused with surprise when he felt Krycek's hands lift to dance over his back. Nimble fingers caressed and kneaded his muscles. At Mulder's long moan as Skinner sank slowly into the depths of Mulder's body, the fine-boned digits sought out the joining of Skinner's body to Mulder's, then proceeded to stroke the exposed length of cock on each withdrawal and clutch the firm muscles of Mulder's ass on every thrust.

 

Mulder's erection drooled on Krycek's belly, leaving glittering trails as he moved back against Skinner's groin and was pushed forward by Skinner's leisurely drive inward. Since he'd made it inside, the frantic urgency was relieved enough that he could control his lovemaking again. But the delicate, hesitant touches against his cock where it entered Mulder's body excited him beyond the ability to measure his pace.

 

Soon Krycek could feel every shuddering thrust above him transmitted into his body, and his arousal renewed. Within a minute his second erection rubbed against Mulder's heat and hardness, and he pulsed his hips up in time with their rhythm.

 

Mulder moaned continuously at the sandwiched feeling of Krycek's cock before him and Skinner's within him, stroking his sensitive inside, practically pulling Krycek's finger's inside as well when he surged inward, and the lightning jolt of sensation when the bulbous tip scraped across his prostate. The fire flooded through him and he came in a blinding flash, tensing every muscle and feeling the throb of his internal muscles clutching and swelling around Skinner's blessed intrusion.

 

Krycek pulled away from their kiss to watch the beatific look on Mulder's face before he released his second pleasure with a yell and a sharp twitch of his groin, his cock sliding more sweetly in the puddle Mulder had spewed onto their bellies.

 

Skinner was at last sent over by the sound and feel of his lovers' climaxes, luxuriating in the pulling sensation that seemed to be drawing him deeper into Mulder, and Krycek's harsh cry of satisfaction.

 

 

Skinner pulled Mulder with him as he rolled to the side so they didn't crush Krycek. Mulder continued to cuddle him close, wiggling slightly every so often as his skin twitched into lassitude.

 

"You'll always be safe with us," Skinner whispered before they all drifted back into sleep.

 

\-- 

end


End file.
